Not Without My Daughter
by princesspay10
Summary: Scorpius decided to be a father, and Lily decided to disregard all responsibilities. 12 years later Lily decides she made a mistake giving up her daughter, but Lyra Malfoy is as happy as ever without knowing her mother. Of course the Potters get everyone involved, only hurting the little girl Lily decided she didn't want in the first place.
1. Prologue

… **Lyra …**

All of the signs that were pointing in the direction of the ruination of my life were flashing hazardously, and I didn't even bother to notice any of them.

I should have known something was up when the Headmaster, Harry Potter, was going out of his way to help me the last few weeks of school, when he never did anything but shake his head at me. Now, of course I wasn't a problem child, so I never did anything bad; I had not gotten a detention or had ever been given a warning for that matter. Daddy says that the Potter and Malfoy families haven't really been on good terms since Harry's parents and my great grandparents went to Hogwarts, and that I really should expect the Headmaster not to like me as much as the other children. Although I believe that plays a big factor, I know he doesn't like me because I'm me. I have every single teacher and student wrapped around my finger like everyone is a monopoly and I am the trust owner, except for the various Weasley students who are extremely jealous and Harry Potter of course. I am number one in my class at Hogwarts, and it irks Hermione and Ron Weasley's younger daughter to no end (Hermione, Rose, and Hugo being the top of their class). I didn't think it was odd at the time when Headmaster Potter nonchalantly asked me how I felt about summer break and when my birthday was (although now know why he asked). I told him I was very excited because Grandma was taking me shopping for my birthday, on July 1st, and I didn't have a spending limit. He stared at me for a minute in confusion, until he smiled awkwardly and walked away.

The first time Grandma and Grandpa looked scared, was the time I noticed something was wrong. I didn't realize the first time they yelled at me, the first time Harry Potter was on my backyard pavilion, and the first time I ever saw my father arguing with a woman with startling red hair that my life was about to change forever.

… **Draco …**

_About 12 years previously_

"Dad… I… I-I …" Scorpius said looking at me with sadness and pain.

Scor had called me and Astoria into the parlor directly after we got home from the Hogwarts Express. I knew something was troubling him right away; he was usually a confident boy who never had a care in the world. I knew he had done something stupid, and I was praying it would be something that could be fixed- perhaps with a little bribing with money.

"Scorpius, you better not have cheated on your semester exams!" Astoria screeched, as she fiddled her fingers nervously. Scorpius was just behind Rose Weasley in school (shocker) and took absolute pride in his grades while balancing Quidditch and his social life. If he got caught cheating on his exams, his whole life could be ruined. Cheating wasn't something Hogwarts took lightly.

Scorpius shook his head and hung it lower than it was; if that were even possible. I was certainly getting tired of his lack of communication. After all, what could he do that was so terrible that he couldn't even tell his own parents?

"Scor, you can tell us anything, so just spit it out already," I said nearly shouting. It may not have been the most nurturing way to go about this situation, but he had to know that what he did couldn't have been that bad.

"Promise you won't yell and make a scene?" Scor asked me. Astoria smiled and shook her head yes. I couldn't promise him that so I just shrugged my shoulders, giving him the best answer I could without blatantly telling him I would yell or I wouldn't.

"I made a mis- a mistake and… and…" he said bursting into tears. "I… it was… I don't even like her Mum! But it… it was at a party and… Lily Potter is- is going to have a b-baby… and- and it's… mine!"

I don't even know what was going through my mind as my body turned numb and I started screaming my head off at him, "Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy! I am going to kill you! What the hell were you thinking? I cannot believe this! You are bloody sixteen years old and she is fifteen, you idiot! What the hell are you going to do? You have just ruined your whole entire life! What are your friends going to think? Harry Potter is going to kill you, if I don't get to you first!"

"Draco, are you done?" Astoria said hugging her son, as he sobbed on her shoulder.

I pretty much blacked out during the whole yelling episode, but I would have kept going if she hadn't intervened. It annoyed me to no end that she was babying Scorpius, even though he just did something stupider than I had even thought possible. I did not raise him to cry like a five year old girl on his mother's shoulder, and Astoria and I certainly raised him to think about consequences; which he obviously disregarded, looking in on the current situation.

"Did Lily tell her parents yet, dear?" Astoria said soothingly to Scorpius, wiping the tears off of his cheeks. How the hell could she be this calm about this?

"No, and she doesn't plan to, either," Scorpius said, rubbing his eyes and looking sad again. "She wants to get rid of her."

"But, you don't?" Astoria questioned. I couldn't say anything, without completely blowing up again. I'm pretty sure all my rational thinking got tossed out the window, but by this time my body was too numb to do anything.

Scorpius shook his head yes. "Are you mad, Mum?"

"No, sweetie. I mean, I am, but I'm not. I'm glad you are deciding to stand up and fix your mistakes because that is something that not a lot of people can do. So, the baby- it's a girl?"

"Yes… Lily said she is about six months along now… and she says that she has to go somewhere illegal to get… the procedure done…" Scorpius said quietly.

"A Malfoy girl hasn't been born in over three hundred years…" I mumbled. Scorpius didn't seem to hear what I had said, but Astoria stared at me and grinned.

"Well, in that case, we have to make Lily see that you want to raise the child, with her of course. If she won't consider that, we will have to convince her to choose adoption, and then we can just make sure that we are the ones adopting her," Astoria said brightly. Scorpius sighed, and I remained quiet.

"She is not going to reconsider. I have already told her that that was a mistake, and we have to face what happened together. She said she didn't want to spend her life raising a child that she didn't want in the first place; she wanted to be able to fulfill her dreams and be able to do what she wanted to do. She said it wasn't fair to me, because I have a calling for Quidditch already and with my grades I could be anything I wanted to be. She said she doesn't love me and I don't love her, so it would be unfair to the both of us. I told her I didn't care, but she shook her head and laughed at me. Mum, she has already made up her mind; she is not going to have the baby," He said looking defeated. "She swore that I wouldn't tell anyone- not her parents or you- because she didn't want anyone going against her decision, but she didn't think I would be the one to challenge what she wants…"

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, you will not let her do this! You have to go find her right now and make her reconsider! Although you don't have as big as a say, you still have a little one. Threaten to tell her parents if she won't at least consider adoption. You are a Malfoy, and you do not let people take away something that you want!" Astoria shouted. "There is no reason for you to give up yet! Your father and I raised you to be strong. Do not let Lily Potter do this because I will get into this if I have to! Go right now!"

Scorpius looked in shock, and then smiled. "Yeah… alright, I guess you're right! I'm going to Floo her house right now!"

"Scor, wait… Before you go, I… I just want to say… well, I'm proud of you son," I said. His face lit up, and he nodded. "Now, that does not mean that I am happy about this situation at all, but it does mean that I think you are doing the right thing. Besides, you know as well as I do that Harry Potter is going to throw a fit, and I want to be there to see it."

"Thanks Dad. It means a lot… I honestly can't believe you cooled down that fast," He said grabbing some of the Floo powder.

"Don't push it. This volcano is still active, and can still blow its top at any second," I said. I still wasn't completely ok; I don't think I will ever be completely ok, because of this. Yeah, I'm sure I will love my granddaughter, but I will always have the wish of wanting to wait a good ten to twenty years before I became a grandfather.

Scorpius threw the powder into the fireplace, and disappeared into the emerald flames.

… **Scorpius …**

_3 months after Scor told his parents_

Lily Potter decided to have the baby, but would put the child up for a closed adoption, after Scorpius all but forced her. He begged and pleaded with her until the end to keep the child so, they could raise the little girl together. Although Lily was happy that he wasn't going to leave her if she did decide to keep the child, she didn't want this to ruin both of their futures.

What Lily didn't know was that Draco and Astoria Malfoy had already bribed St. Mungos with a large amount of Galleons, to adopt the baby if she didn't decide to keep the little girl with Scorpius at the last minute. When Scorpius got a little older and mature they were going to let him have custody of his daughter, and they weren't going to make the girl think that he is her brother. Only the public would think that the baby was Draco and Astoria's child because they didn't want this getting around to the newspapers or to the Potter family.

Lily didn't want Scorpius in the delivery room, and he respected her wishes; only because he knew he was going to see the baby later, when she was given to his parents. He waited several hours in a plain white, sterile room with Draco and Astoria Malfoy, on the edge of his seat. When a healer came in, holding a pink bundle, he almost fell out of his seat. The healer went over to Astoria and handed her the baby, and beckoned Draco out into the hallway to fill out some paperwork at the front desk.

Scorpius gulped as his mother headed towards him with the little, squirming bundle in her arms. He held out his arms, to take the baby; he never told anyone, but he had been practicing how to hold a baby for the last month. Astoria placed the baby into his arms carefully and started tearing up.

Scorpius looked down at his sleeping daughter. She had the extremely pale Malfoy skin and the whitish blonde Malfoy hair; which he was relieved that she wasn't a ginger like Lily. She was absolutely perfect, and her skin was soft to the touch. Scorpius smiled and looked up at his mother, who was bawling her eyes out.

"What are you going to name her Scor?" Astoria said, tears pouring down her face in happiness.

Scorpius pondered for a moment and suddenly got an idea. "She should be named after a constellation, like the Black family tradition. So what to name you…"

"That's a wonderful idea, Scor," Astoria said, wiping her cheeks with a tissue.

Scorpius ran the many constellations through his head, but none of them seemed appropriate for a little girl, until he finally found the perfect one. "Lyra…" he said quietly to himself.

"What, dear?"

"I think I'm going to name her Lyra. Lyra Astoria Malfoy," Scorpius said, as his mother came up and hugged him gently, so she wouldn't crush her newborn granddaughter.

At that very moment Lyra woke up and opened her big alert eyes, and stared at Scorpius and Astoria.

"Now that might prove to be a problem if anyone sees those in the future," Astoria said, looking at the child's eyes.

Lyra Malfoy had her mother's eyes. They were the prettiest emerald green eyes, people would die to have, but there was only one problem. They were Harry Potter's eyes, too; and that meant people were sure to have suspicions, being that color was extremely rare to begin with.

**O.o.O**

**I don't know if I'm going to continue this fic, so give me some reviews or it is going to be deleted. I just wanted this file deleted from my computer. My other story (OUAT) will most likely come before this one, unless a lot of people really like it.**


	2. Prologue Continued

… **Scorpius …**

_3 years later_

I still hadn't gotten used to people staring; even after three years. Some people would smile, but most looked at me because I was a nineteen year old boy with a three year old toddler and they were curious or thought it was wrong. Others probably wondered why I wasn't in University, if they were Muggles, or why I wasn't going through training for one of the wizard professions, if they were wizards. Although I could get a job (even if it is just at my grandfather's company, Malfoy Industries), I would have to leave Lyra with my parents the whole day.

Mum wouldn't mind; she was the one who basically raised my daughter, while I was in school; but Dad got annoyed with Lyra's 'behavior.' He recently quit his Auror job and decided to work from home at Malfoy Industries, and got annoyed with her quickly. He blames Mum for spoiling her, but he wants me to take some responsibility and enforce rules and good behavior. He doesn't understand that if you give her what she wants she will stop throwing a fit. I think that is much easier than seeing her sad eyes and trembling lip when someone tells her that she cannot have something.

I can remember just last week, Dad was upset because of Lyra's antics:

"_Daddy, Gwamma! I want the girwaffey!" Lyra said pointing at a pink and brown giraffe stuffed animal on the store's shelf. Scorpius took it off of the shelf and handed it to her_

_The Malfoy family had just gotten home from their vacation at their private island, and Lyra was starting to get a little big for her winter robes that they had bought the year before. They went to the most famous wizard baby boutique in Diagon Alley to get her a whole new wardrobe. Astoria Malfoy was very excited because she loved shopping for the little girl. Of course Lyra had more fun looking at the toys and blankets, however._

"_I'm not buying that stupid toy for her; she has a hundred of those stupid stuffed animals and she only plays with a few of them," Draco said, mainly to Scorpius, and took the giraffe out of Lyra's hands._

_The little girl put her hands on her hips and started whining to get it back. Draco shook his head and put the animal back on the shelf. She started screaming and crying that she wanted it. Draco tried to ignore her, but people started staring when they saw a little girl lying on the floor kicking and screaming because she wanted a toy._

"_Scorpius, control her," Draco said irritated that his son had not said anything to her, and looked as if he was going to get her another toy so she would stop crying. Scorpius had also thought he was ready to assume custody of his daughter, but Draco didn't think he could carry the burden of such responsibility, due to his lack of parenting._

"_Lyra, stop crying and get off the floor," Scorpius said, but she ignored him, knowing that he wasn't going to do anything._

"_Oh, just give her the stupid toy! It's not going to kill anyone if we buy her that giraffe," Astoria said grabbing another one off the shelf and handing it to her granddaughter. Lyra stopped crying and screaming instantly, knowing that she had gotten what she wanted, again._

_Astoria bent down to straighten out Lyra's robes, and scooped the little girl into her arms. Lyra put her arms around Astoria's neck, holding the pink giraffe in one hand, smirking at Draco._

"_I can see why everyone hated the Malfoy smirk," Draco said rolling his eyes._

Now even though Dad gets extremely irritated with Lyra, it doesn't mean that he doesn't like her. In fact he truly does love her, and only tries to fix the way she acts because he is looking out for her best interests. He said he doesn't want her to become the person he was in school, because he made a lot of enemies and a lot of mistakes. Apparently, I was lucky that I had a lot of genuine friends and didn't have to go through any 'real' hardships during high school, like dealing with getting the Dark Mark or having your parents be killed. I once made the comment that at least becoming a Death Eater had no lasting impact; I chose to keep Lyra forever, and that is not something I can change my mind about. Becoming a Death Eater didn't really impact Dad's future, like Lyra did to mine. Needless to say, he did not take that comment as well as I would have expected him to. He may or may not have slapped me across the face; I can't really remember because Lyra used to keep me up all night long, but I'm pretty sure he at least tried to kick my arse.

… **Lyra …**

_4 years old._

Going to the park always makes me sad. I like going to the park, but there is always something missing. Yes, the swings and the slide are always there. The playground and the monkey bars are still red and blue painted metal. The fat man, whose hairline is starting to recede, still sells those yummy chocolate fudge popsicles and the rainbow snow cones; and Daddy, Gramma, or Grandpa (whoever takes me to the park) always buys me something from his cart. The girl with long chocolate brown hair wearing the rainbow striped jacket still sells balloons for fifty cents. The stone water fountain is still broken, and no one has come to fix it yet. Muggles are still the only ones who go to the park (well, except for me and my family of course). Every day the Mummy's still take the babies out in those walker pushing cart thingies, and when the kids fall or hurt themselves they kiss their ouchies and put little colorful strips on their boo boos.

That is why I'm always sad when Daddy takes me to the park. No Mummy picks me up and takes care of my ouchies and boo boos. Daddy sometimes picks me up and dusts the dirt off my clothes, and he heals my boo boos with his wand when no one is looking. He says that I can't tell anyone about his wand 'cause the people at the park don't know how to use magic.

I'm sitting on the bench with Daddy and Gramma because I don't really feel like playing anything right now. I have no one to play with. All of the kids my age have their Mummys or sisters and brothers. I don't have any of the people the other kids have.

"Lyra, darling, why don't you go play on the slide. We didn't come here for you just to sit and watch the other children have fun," Gramma said to me. She doesn't like going to the park because there are too many Muggles. I don't know what a Muggle is. I think it's some kind of bad bug 'cause Daddy and Grandpa don't like them either.

"Why do all the other kids have a Mummy that plays with them? Why don't I have a Mummy?" I asked both of them. Gramma looked at Daddy, but he didn't look at her.

"Lyra, I don't want to have to lie to you, so I am just going to come out and say the truth. Your mother and I were very young when you were born, and she wanted to have a future without a child in the way. Your mother left, Lyra, because she didn't want to know you," Daddy said. My eyes got really wide. Why didn't my Mummy want me like all the other kids' Mummys wanted them?

"Don't tell her that, Scorpius!" Gramma shouted and slapped Daddy. She got up off of the bench and picked me up. "Don't listen to him, dear. Your Mummy loved you very much, but she… she just couldn't handle the responsibilities and wanted to give you your best chances with Daddy. Do you understand, sweetheart?"

I sort of did, so I shook my head. "Can we go home? I don't wanna play at the park anymore."

Daddy sighed, and Gramma nodded.

**O.o.O**

_7 years old._

Great Grandma Cissa came over today from her home in France. Daddy told me to be on my best behavior, because she was a very sophisticated person and was still irritated with our family. Our house elves prepared the house for over two weeks before her arrival, and I had been practicing my etiquette lessons, even when Grandma Tori wasn't teaching me. My cousins, Valeraine, TJ (Teddy Jr.), and Trinetta- Vernay, might be coming over with their father Teddy today, too, but Daddy said not to get my hopes up. Teddy's wife, Victoire, won't come over, so I never get to see my cousins

I had never met her before; she is Grandpa Draco's mother. His father died in Azkaban, but no one will tell me any of the details. She sends money for my birthdays, but other than that I never hear from her. I secretly heard Daddy and Grandpa talking; apparently she stopped coming around because she was deeply disappointed in Daddy and she didn't want a less than pure grandchild. I don't understand what that means.

This morning I had my house elf, Frankie, iron my best emerald green robes for Grandma Cissa's arrival. I don't really like them, but Grandma Tori says they bring out my eyes and the lightness of my hair. I'm wearing my favorite silver dress under my robes; it's a shame that you really can't see it, but it's not exactly proper to take off my robes during dinner (or so everyone says).

When Grandma Cissa arrived at our house I was very nervous. Her blonde hair was tied up in a bun, and she was wearing pale blue robes that matched her eyes. She had her head held high, and displayed such grace. I hoped that maybe if I kept getting lessons, I would be able to look that elegant.

She hugged Grandma Tori and nodded towards Grandpa Draco and Daddy. When she was done saying hello to all of them, she turned to me.

"You must be Lyra," She said smiling at me. I curtseyed out of respect, just like Grandma Tori told me to do.

"Hello, Grandma Cissa," I said sweetly, as I tried to stand up straight and poised.

"How about we go on the balcony and talk, Lyra?" she said. Daddy nodded at me to go with her.

I nodded and followed her to the kitchen balcony (which happened to be the closest one), and she motioned me to take a seat in one of the chairs.

"I wanted a daughter…" She said. I remained silent, not knowing if I should respond. "It just, didn't work that way I suppose. Draco was my main priority, and I was never able to have any more children. Draco and Astoria only decided to have one child, also, and when I moved to France I hardly saw Scorpius; only on holidays. Then you came along, and I… I'm sorry that it took me this long to gather up the courage to me you."

I stared at her. I didn't understand why she would have been afraid to meet me. "Thank you," I said formally. Malfoys never make it seem like they don't know what to say (so I have been taught).

"Have you thought about going to Hogwarts yet, Lyra?"

"Yes, I want to go. I don't know how I will be able to wait until I am eleven! Daddy says that every single Malfoy has been in Slytherin, so I want to be in Slytherin, too," I said happily. "I've heard it's wonderful. Daddy said he would teach me how to play Quidditch next year if I wanted to. Do you think I will be in Slytherin?"

"I don't see why you wouldn't be; there have been people who have been in Slytherin that were less than Halfbloods; but thank goodness that they haven't stooped so far as to let Mudbloods into Slytherin House," She said in disgust.

"What is a Mudblood… and a Halfblood?" I asked her feeling kind of awkward for not knowing what she was talking about.

"Hasn't anyone told you? Halfbloods are people that have a Pureblood parent and a Mudblood or Muggle parent. A Mudblood is a Muggle who somehow, Merlin only knows why, develops magical abilities. A Pureblood means that they have fully magical blood," She said.

"What am I?" I asked. No one had ever told me what I was.

Grandma Cissa pondered for a moment before answering me, "You are better than any Muggle, Mudblood, or Halfblood."

O.o.O

_11 years old._

"Slytherin!" the Sorting Hat bellowed after I had to listen to it babble on about how this was a difficult decision because I had all the qualities of a Slytherin, Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw (thank Merlin Hufflepuff wasn't an option).

I walked happily to my new place at the Slytherin table, and sat down in an empty place in front of a dark haired, bright blue eyed boy.

"So, you're Lyra Malfoy, the secret Malfoy heiress," the boy across from me said. The other students at the table looked at me with admiration. "I am Antonio Zabini, second year. My father, Blaise, was friends with your Grandfather when they went to Hogwarts."

"Well, you already know who I am," I said playfully, smirking at him. The Sorting Hat had just yelled Gryffindor for a girl named Hallie Weasley. I rolled my eyes in disgust. The whole Weasley lot was so far below me that they should feel privileged to be walking on the same ground as I am.

"Her mother, Hermione Weasley, is a Mudblood," Antonio said rolling his eyes. "Headmaster Potter's mother was a Mudblood, too. He just doesn't advertise it anymore. Actually there are a lot of Mudblood kids this year, which is really odd."

"Merlin, if I had a Mudblood ancestor I think I would just throw up… then kill myself," I said and he started chuckling.

"It doesn't even matter because you are Lyra Malfoy. Any family would give up their Pureblood line just to have their kid in an arranged marriage with you," He said shrugging.

"Should I take that as a compliment?" I asked him and he shrugged his shoulders once more. "I'll keep that for reference then."

**O.o.O**

**The real story will begin in the next chapter. I might be changing from 1****st**** to 3****rd**** person POV every so often… it just depends. Please give me a review! Please and thank you!**


End file.
